


You're Just Tired

by Achrya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: They're camping out again and Hyuuga has opted to forgo sleep to get some work done. Kiyoshi takes issue.





	You're Just Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to set this fill in my Werewolf AU, but instead its set in an as of yet unrevealed to the public ‘Stuck in a RPGMMO’ AU. Hyuuga is a ranger and leader of the Seirin guild and Kiyoshi is a warrior tank, founder of the guild, and a general pain in Hyuuga’s ass. ...pun intended.

 

“Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi’s voice was entirely too close, a silken purr and lingering heat right against his ear. “Did you really sneak out of bed to look at maps?” 

Junpei didn’t jump, or yelp, because he was a grown man who could put an arrow between a person’s eyes from hundreds of meters away and a Master Tracker who was near impossible to sneak up on, not an easily scared child. Still it did take him a few deep breaths to feel completely comfortable letting go of the shaft of the arrow he’d snatched up from the ground. He pushed out an annoyed burst of air then looked over his shoulder to scowl at a frowning Kiyoshi. 

Frowning hard, brows knit together, shoulders drawn back and stiff; none of that was a good sign when it came to the usually smiling warrior. He looked more like he was getting ready to walk into a dragon’s lair than nag Junpei for being up late. 

“I didn’t sneak, I left. I don’t need to sneak out of bed.” Junpei sniffed, offended by the very suggestion that he’d need to slink out of his own bedroll like some kind of naughty child or criminal in the night, of which he was neither. “I had work to do.” 

Kiyoshi’s eyes flicked downward as he hummed in disapproval. “Come to bed Hyuuga. You barely slept last night or the night before.” 

Junpei’s eyebrows jumped up; he hadn’t realized Kiyoshi knew he’d done the same the past few nights but, then, maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. Sharing a tent, and beds, for as long as they had made them very aware of each other and their sleeping habits. If Kiyoshi was getting up and leaving him in the middle of the night he liked to think he’d be aware of it, so why shouldn’t the reverse be true? No reason, except that the reverse was inconvenient for him. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “I can’t. I need to keep at this. Go to bed without me.” 

There was a beat of silence, heavy and oppressive, where they stared at each other unblinkingly, neither willing to bend to the other. 

Junpei should have known something like this was the likely outcome of trying to work through the night. He’d tried to avoid it by pushing Kiyoshi to share a tent with Izuki or Kagami or literally anyone else, claiming to want a night free of the warrior’s snoring but it hadn’t gone his way. Kuroko had melted out of the shadows, dramatic in his arrival as he always was, to glare at Junpei before grabbing his partner and dragging Kagami off to parts unknown for the night, and the rest of the guild had made themselves either scarce from the spot they’d chosen to set up for the night or already paired off when it came time to set up the tents and bedrols. 

He was surrounded by traitors, was his major takeaway.

Junpei had resolved to deal with it, going through the motions of making camp like he would any other night. He made sure everyone actually ate and took care of their gear (running a guild was like babysitting, truly), made sure everyone but their often elusive assassin and berserker were present and accounted for (Kuroko and Kagami would be back by morning, like always), and saw most of the guild off to bed before letting Kiyoshi and Riko bully him into getting some sleep himself. 

It was probably for the best that he was in his usual place. Kiyoshi was stupidly big and so had the roomiest of all the tents, and Junpei did generally appreciate the extra space, even if most of the time he ended up half crushed under the other’s body or in some too close tangle of limbs and blankets. Plus sleeping in someone else's tent, away from the familiar well worn space and the sounds he was used to would have made getting even the little bit of sleep he might get that night impossible. 

It happened sometimes, they were partners but they ran quests with others and sometimes solo, but the nights always seemed longer and colder when they were apart. 

He let himself dooze for a while, waiting until the sounds from outside died down to nothing but the occasional popcrackle of the slowly dying fire and the musical chirps of nighttime insects. Kiyoshi had long since fallen asleep by then, face pressed into the crook of Junpei’s neck and arm tossed over his chest. His breathing was deep and even, breath fanning against his skin warmly, and regret sat heavily in Junpei’s chest when he untangled himself from the other’s grip. It would have been nice to stay like that, curled up together and basking in the heat of the warrior’s body, but there was work to do and not nearly enough hours in the day to do it. 

Which is how he found himself sitting by the fire, maps spread around him, all of the riddles, coordinates, and other clues they’d managed to collect so far pinned in place, with a record of everything they’d gathered in hand. He needed to figure out their next move. Settle on a path that made the most sense, decide if splitting them up into smaller groups was needed, and he needed to do it before they arrived finished the trip to the Guild Hall if he wanted to get them back out as quickly as possible.

There was no time for rest these days for them, and that meant even less time for him as their leader. In a perfect world Kiyoshi would understand that and stop trying to get him to relax or let work sit until later, stop demanding he get more sleep and worry less. In that perfect world Junpei wouldn’t need to sneak out of their shared bedroll in the dead of night to get a little work done.  

Sometimes it seemed like everyone else thought this stuff got done all on it’s own, and they just happened to luck into being in the right place at the right time to walk away with near gear or gold to fund their missions or some new clue to track down what they needed to build the Navi Key. They had no idea how much work went into keeping the guild running, stocked on materials, and out of trouble with the NPCs that maintained control of the cities closest to the Guild Hall (not to mention the land costs). 

It took work and research and no small number of sleepless nights. He never complained about any of it, that was just what it meant to be guild leader and if it could lead them to escaping the game then he’d happily give up some sleep or skip a couple of meals to focus on other things. And yes, he was aware of the irony of doing things he wouldn’t let his guild mates do but his position was different. He was carrying the weight of everyone and their futures, their safety, on his shoulders. He had to do more, push harder, worker harder for their sakes. 

Riko was their mastermind in the field, and Kiyoshi and Kuroko added the view that came with elite raiding to things, but all three were useless otherwise so Hyuuga had to do all he could in the other areas to make up for it. 

Kiyoshi disagreed, having made it his business to aggressively look after Junpei even after being told time and again to knock it off. Hence having to sneak out. Kiyoshi was like a nagging mom, but worse because he was built like a wall, nearly as tall as one, and had all the enhanced strength that came with his class. He’d been known to throw Junpei and some of their guildmates over his shoulder on occasion, obstinately in the pursuit of removing them from a dangerous situation or keep them from further injury, and Junpei didn’t know many mothers who could manage that. It made him hard to deal with when he was in a particularly stubborn mood. 

And yet Kiyoshi looked away first and moved, large body rising from his crouch smoothly, and turned around back towards their abandoned tent. 

“Getting a blanket. If we’re going to be out here a while we might as well be comfortable,” Kiyoshi said it like it should have been obvious, bland and toneless. “You can show me what you’re working on.”

That was a setup if ever Junpei had heard one. There was no way Kiyoshi was planning to just let him forgo sleep for the third night in a row. Not that he could *make* Junpei do anything he didn’t want to do, or that Kiyoshi would want to make him do something he didn’t want to do, but for all the time he spent complaining about him not taking good enough care of himself that he’d just roll over so soon was...suspicious. 

Junpei didn’t both trying to hide how wary he was when Kiyoshi returned with one of their blankets, a soft well worn one that Hyuuga was fond enough of that he tended to steal it during those times they were apart, but he also didn’t protest when Kiyoshi prodded him to move so he could lay it down. Once they were back onto the ground, and Hyuuga was once again sitting hunched over his papers, he began to quietly explain what he was trying to piece together before they made it home. 

He was pointing at where he knew there was a quest to slay a giant flying beast that gave a staff either a priest of wizard could use, and the potential benefits of sending Izuki and Riko vs the risks of wasting time, them being injured if they went without backup, and what to do if it turned out to not be the upgrade he hoped it was, when Kiyoshi spoke again. 

“You’re going to be sore tomorrow if you sit like that all night.” 

Junpei blinked owlishly over the top of his glasses. “What?” 

“Your back. We’ve been riding for days. Everyone is sore, and sitting like that is going to make it worse.” Kiyoshi leaned closer to him, far enough into his space that Junpei could smell the lingering scent of the lye and sand soap they all used on his skin and the touch of mint on his breath. This time it was Junpei who looked down, drawn by a flash of pink, in time to see Kiyoshi’s tongue dragging over his lips. “Tomorrow is going to be hell on you.” 

Junpei sighed. It wasn’t worth trying to deny that his lower back had been twinging with pain all day and, yes, bending over his notes and the map like he was had started the pain radiating up his spine towards his shoulders, but they didn’t exactly have a desk or table for him to work at, did they? He’d just accepted it as a frequent side effect and left it at that, it wasn’t as if there was anything he could do anything about it until they were back at the Guild Hall. A long soak in the baths and a night in his own bed, before heading out again, would work wonders. 

“Let me rub your back.” Kiyoshi said, shifting even closer and rising up onto his knees. There was nothing suggestive to his tone, and it wasn’t as if it’d be the first time he’d ever given Junpei a massage. Not even the first time he’d done it while he was working and yet something told him to be wary. Kiyoshi had given up on urging him to rest too easily, was going along with him staying up, and now wanted to make him comfortable while he did so? 

On the other hand a back rub sounded pretty damn nice, and it would be easy enough to keep working while lying down. 

It was a hand touching his back, pressing up under his sleeping tunic to pressly warmly against the small of his back, and Kiyoshi smiling at him gently that convinced him. He laid a warning look on the warrior then swung himself around to lay on the blanket, propping himself up on his elbows so he could continue to look over his papers.

“Sending Riko and Izuki is a good idea. Even if the staff isn’t what you’re hoping it’ll be it might be good experience and a chance for gold and mats.” Kiyoshi said, voice moving around behind him. Fingers caught the edge of Junpei’s shirt and pushed it up until it was bunched up under his armpits and then Kiyoshi’s presence drew back, away from his side. He wasn’t gone, Junpei could still feel him, so he didn’t bother turning around to see what he was up to. 

Odds were he would just end up angry.

So he focused on what was in front of him. It was a good idea, wasn’t it? He nodded to himself, reaching out to press the pins he used to represent their resident priest and wizard into the map on the far left. The next order of business was Furihata. The Rakuzan guild leader, and former leader of Teiko, had sent a request for Furihata to come and train with him. Something about potential and respect and it was the source of many headaches since the hawk had flown in with the message. He’d only brought it up to Kuroko so far, getting a very blithe ‘Akashi-kun is up to something, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t agree to it’ in return.

There were clear benefits. Akashi was the best warlock in the game, that was an indisputable fact with leaderboard (however defunct they now were) to prove it, and Furihata could learn more than a little from him. Questionable circumstances didn’t change that any and Hyuuga didn’t have to like the people his guildmates trained under. The idea was to get stronger and escape the game, not hinder themselves because a lot of the people around them were assholes. 

Risk versus reward, as always, and him the one who had to decide what was best for everyone. 

He jumped when Kiyoshi’s weight settled on the back of his thighs. The warrior leaned over him, weight shifting to bring his crotch in contact with Hyuuga’s ass. He rolled his eyes and turned to snap at him but warm hands, slick with oil, pressed firmly against him and it suddenly seemed very unimportant. 

There was no hesitation or lead up, one moment he was tapping the edge of the map and thinking and the next he was groaning, head tipping forward, as strong fingers dug into his flesh. Sometimes Kiyoshi’s strength was a pain in the ass, he wasn’t always as aware of it as he needed to be, but when he began to knead and rub the stiff muscles he did it with just the right amount of pressure. He found the places Junpei was most tense like he had a map of his own to work from, digging his thumbs and fingers in, sweeping them out into tight circles then coming back in languid passes. He started high, under his tunic at his shoulders and then moved down, dragging down his spin and then working outwards, leaving no part of his back untouched. Calloused fingers inched lower, pressed and kneaded and left him melting down into the blanket, chin pillowing on his arms and eyes slipping to half mast.    

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Junpei felt the tension he hadn’t fully realized he was holding draining away and how little it took to distract him from his work. He did make an attempt, eyes skittering over something he’d written down the last town he’d went through, something about healing herbs in the (aptly named) Bitter Bog. They could use the herbs, if they could find them, their potion supply was low and-

“Ah!” Kiyoshi’s fingers danced over the small of his back with just enough force to toe the edge of pain before tipping him right over into hazy pleasure as he found a knot and went to work. He moaned shakily and his toes curled as electricity zipped up his spine. Kiyoshi pressed again, right at the bottom knob of his spine and Junpei moaned again, eyes rolling back. His cock was stiffening in his sleep pants, shamefully interested in what was happening. Fingers skimmed the band of his pants, tugged them down so the band was skimming the curve of his ass. Thumbs drifted over the cleft of his ass, pressed down teasingly into the crack then, other fingers digging into the muscle, spread him open to give more access. 

One of Kiyoshi’s hands moved away and, a second later, warm drops of liquid dripped onto his skin, between parted cheeks, and dribbled down. Junpei’s hips jerked in surprise, the oil tickled and tingled as it slid down further between, bringing the underside of his ass into contact with Kiyoshi’s crotch and, unsurprisingly, a telltale hardness. Kiyoshi’s thumbs dipped back down, ran through the oil and began spread it with slow swipes up and down. Junpei’s cock stiffened further and each firm squeeze of Kiyoshi’s hands pressed him down into the covered ground. 

The urge to rub down against it, to feel more than a whisper of pressure through the rough fabric of his pants, now bunching around his cock, was...pressing. He needed to stop this before it went any further and, he admitted to himself ruefully, he shouldn’t have let it happen at all. He did feel better, muscles loose and warm, body humming and relaxed save for one 

“Hngh. Kiyoshi,” He picked his head up and turned slightly to peek back at the warrior. “Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” Dark eyes, made that much darker in the flickering shadows of the fire, stared back through lowered lashes, utterly shameless. He squeezed Junpei’s ass again, thumbs digging in a little deeper to caress the sensitive skin hidden there as his palms rolled over oil slickened skin before teasing his pants down a little further. “I’m just giving you a massage.”  

The way his voice rose at the end in an almost musical lilt would have been enough to make it not believable but the slick rub of the pad of his thumb at the edge of his rim certainly told him everything he needed to know about Kiyoshi’s intentions. He bit down on his lip to hold back a gasp; Kiyoshi’s finger drug over him, moving in tight circles over his pucker, the oil leaving a prickling trail of heat in its wake. Kiyoshi hunched over him, lips quirking up into a cheeky smile that made Junpei’s chest tighten in irritation (or was that arousal?) before he ducked down to press a sucking, biting kiss to Junpei’s spine. Another kiss followed, teeth scraping over his oil warmed skin,  a rasp of tongue, and another moment of sucking pressure. Junpei’s toes curled again and his thighs tensed under Kiyoshi’s weird. 

“Kiyo-” Junpei started but a sharp shushing from the warrior made him bite off his shout. The drag of a thumb at his entrance stopped as the digit lifted and Kiyoshi straightened up but it was only for a few beats before fingers were slipping around in his crease, teasing at his slick, softened rim.

Junpei’s face flushed hot when Kiyoshi’s approving rumble of “You’re still open from before.” Before being when Kiyoshi had decided that bathing in a tepid river was, instead of being a chore, something that got him going and maneuvered Junpei over a rocky outcropping to get his tongue and and fingers inside of him. At time he’d been too tired, and felt too good, to question the act or how content Kiyoshi had been to get him off, clean him up, and then return to camp without anything in return. It wasn’t all that out of character, nor worth dwelling on, but now he wondered if Kiyoshi hadn’t been planning this. Waiting a few hours to catch Hyuuga working ‘too hard’ wasn’t even scratching the surface of Kiyoshi’s long game (and con) potential. 

Another tight circle was rubbed against him, with a gentle pressure he could feel easing him open. 

“Wait” He tried again, all too aware the protest would be more effective if he wasn’t breathless and starting to shake under the warrior’s body, wasn’t letting himself be held down instead of trying to get out from under Kiyoshi. He was getting to be too easy; if he got any worse he’d be as bad as Kiyoshi, willing to go at it anywhere at anytime that wouldn’t cause too much trouble. “Not out here! The tent-” 

“You’ll have to be quiet, unless you want to wake up the others.” 

Because he was the problem here! Still, he was right, shouting wasn’t the thing to do here unless he wanted the whole guild to come pouring out and, as close as they all were, he didn’t want to be ‘caught us fooling around’ close. 

Besides, worst case scenario they’d draw Kuroko and Kagami back from wherever they were and have to deal with their beserker no doubt coming back to camp with his weapon out and swinging. Smash first and assess later was basically Kagami’s mantra in life, in spite of everyone’s attempts to break him of that habit. That would bring the rest of the guild out of the tents and at that point it’d be a whole clusterfuck where explaining why he was all of thirty seconds from being fingered in the middle of camp was the least of their issues.

Or not so much thirty seconds away as actually in the act. Two of Kiyoshi’s fingers, coated thickly in oil and pressed close together, were prodding at him. The tip of one breached him, dipped the barest amount inside, then hooked onto his rim and pulled to open him up. The second finger joined the first and both pressed in to the knuckle then squirmed apart. Kiyoshi’s expression changed, eyes narrowing and mouth pressing into a moue of concentration as he bent a little closer; his tongue poked out past his lips. It was not what Junpei would have called a particularly attractive look and yet his stomach twisted and his heart skipped a beat. 

Did he have to look so damn into it while he was doing that? 

Junpei looked away, he couldn’t stand *that* look, eyes slamming shut and head falling back to rest on his arms. He tensed a little when Kiyoshi’s fingers sank further into him, filling him until his palm was flush with Junpei’s ass. It was an easy slide, Junpei’s body all but welcoming the invasion then clenching down around the already searching fingers. Kiyoshi didn’t waste any time in starting to fuck his fingers into him, thrusting them into the tight grasp of his body while twisting them around, crooking them up and rubbing against still loosened inner muscles. Junpei shivered, more sensitive than he’d expected to be, even hours after the river. Kiyoshi’s fingers moved faster, spread apart when they slide in and came together on the stroke out, and in what felt like not nearly enough time Junpei was whining against him arm. It was just on the edge of being too much for him but at the same time being flat on his stomach made it frustrating because Kiyoshi wasn’t doing more than skimming, feather light and barely there, where Junpei really wanted him.

Kiyoshi shushed him again, the jerk, in the same moment his hand came down on his ass. The crack wasn’t as loud as it could have been, Junpei knew for a fact the warrior could put a good deal more force behind a blow (he’d seen him stagger monsters and other players with nothing but a backhand), but in the quiet of the night it echoed in his ears. Heat coiled in is stomach, raced up his spine, and bloomed over his skin in a rush of stinging heat. He couldn’t quite strangle off his cry of Kiyoshi’s first name or stop himself from moaning when the slap was followed by a roll and squeeze of the abused flesh. Fingers reached, bent and zeroed in on the spot that made Junpei’s vision shudder and lungs squeeze tight. 

He still lacked the leverage to really move into it, and Kiyoshi’s weight combined with his pants being bunched around his thighs kept him from getting it maybe if he could just move a little, curve his back just so, he could find it. 

Kiyoshi’s fingers were gone before Junpei could manage it, leaving him wet and open and-

“You’re making too much noise.” Kiyoshi was using that voice again, warm but dark, rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest. All at once the warrior was all over him, blanketing him with his larger body, connecting them from the knees wedging their  to shoulder and forcing his chest down to kiss the ground. Junpei had to turn his head to the side to avoid getting a face full of dirt and as soon as he did Kiyoshi’s hand was touching his face, covering his mouth. 

Junpei grunted and tried to twist away but Kiyoshi’s hand kept him in place with seemingly no effort at all, and covered too much of his face to squirm away from. The warrior shifted over his him, cock was brand hot where it rubbed against Junpei’s ass and tacky with a thin sheen of sweat, and pressed his nose into the hollow behind Junpei’s ear. He breathed in, slow and deep, lips dragging over Junpei’s neck. He lifted his hips and his other hand wedged between them, knuckles dragging over Junpei’s backside as he positioned himself. The head of his cock left a sticky trail of precum on it’s path down to his entrance and gathered oil, making it slippery when it finally bumped against his rim. 

He could feel the blunt head of Kiyoshi’s cock and the tip of his thumb, guiding it inside of him, and then the familiar hot stretch of taking the warrior inside. It didn’t hurt, Kiyoshi was nothing if not careful with him and they were long past the point where Junpei had become used to this, but it was always...surprising. The tightness as he was slowly forced open around Kiyoshi, the fullness and weight, the burning heat, the throbbing he could feel, sinking deeper into him with each roll of Kiyoshi’s hips until they were flush together. He was breathless, groaning behind the other’s hand, toes and fingers clawing into the ground, stomach fluttering. 

Kiyoshi pressed closer, curled all around him while forcing his head up and back with his hand, made him tilt it to fit his mouth to his neck better, and then he started to move. Short, slow jerks of his hips, cock grinding down into Junpei to work him further open, working in to the root, pressure heavy and unrelenting where it made him see stars. 

It was good, too good. Intense, so intense, being opened up wide and filled deep, having twitching muscle clinging to Kiyoshi greedily and nerves lighting up, burning up, with each pass of the warrior’s cock over them. But at the same time it was barely anything at all, Kiyoshi was scarcely moving and the weight of his cock against Junpei’s prostate, pressed against it with no relief, and toed the sharp edge of ‘too much’ and ‘not enough’ all at once. 

“Teppei.” He ground out against the warrior’s hand. “You-”

Fingers plunged past his lips and into his mouth. It happened in one fluid motion, Kiyoshi’s fingers bent then invaded and were curling against his tongue, pressing it down and sliding back across it, before Junpei could manage more than a strangled noise of shock. 

Kiyoshi huffed out something between a laugh and a moan. “You aren’t being quiet Hyuuga.” 

Junpei’s ‘Fuck you’ was garbled and wet, the weight pinning his tongue down keeping the words from filling properly. Another huff and Kiyoshi’s fingers thrust deeper into his mouth, tickled the back of his throat as more of his hand was forced past his lips. Junpei gagged around the digits and spit, thick and plentiful, began to fill his mouth. He pushed up with his tongue, trying to dislodge them from his spasming throat; he thought he succeeded when Kiyoshi’s fingers withdrew but then they were back, pushing in and spilling saliva from the corners of Junpei’s mouth. 

Why did his hands, and fingers, have to be so big? So thick and long, filling his mouth and throat  as a third hooked over his teeth and pried his mouth open wider. Every sound Junpei tried to make became a senseless gurgling, muffled and obscene around the fingers fucking his mouth. 

Kiyoshi’s pace changed after that, but was not less maddening with excruciatingly long drags out until Junpei was left open around the head of Kiyoshi’s cock, straining against the weight of Kiyoshi’s chest against his back, and an even slower thrust back in, down into his body, pressing him flat against the blanket. Again and again and again, slow and steady and almost gently he fucked down into Junpei’s pinned body, rubbing over his prostate and driving wet needy sounds from him that were mortifying even to his spiraling brain. (He was giving it up too easy, was letting Kiyoshi have his way with no real protest and was melting like he so often did. But there wasn’t much in this place that reminded him that he’d been a real person, more than whatever they were now in this game, like being with Kiyoshi did.) Soft fabric rubbed against Junpei’s leaking cock, the bare skin of his hips and stomach where his shirt was still ridden up, teased him with not enough friction to really give him what he needed.  

He needed more, faster, harder, but he couldn’t move to get it, couldn’t ask for it clearly. They didn't have time, he wanted to say, for Kiyoshi to take him like this. They needed to be going at this quickly not dragging it out like they sometimes did when they were at an inn and knew they wouldn’t be interrupted or be leaving for a while. That was the time for games or weird whims, not out in the open. 

But he couldn’t say that either, could only lay there and take what he was being given, a slow burn to completion being stoked inside of him, with no signs that Kiyoshi intended to take him any other way. The other man panted quietly above him, sucked and nibbled at the skin he could get his mouth on and sighed his approval when Junpei sucked and licked his fingers, but if anything he was slowing down, lying more fully against him and once again filling him in short grinding strokes. 

“Relax. I’ll take care of you.” Was murmured in his ear and Junpei stiffened, annoyed through the haze of want and need then...then he let himself melt, going boneless and flat. Fine. Nothing else was going to satisfy Kiyoshi and if ever there was a hill Junpei wasn’t willing to die on it was this one.

Junpei couldn’t have guessed at how long they were like that, him filled with Kiyoshi on both ends. His eyes slipped shut and the world faded away around him as his senses narrowed down to Kiyoshi and only Kiyoshi. It was sweat and skin and the scrape of teeth, fingers that tasted faintly of salt and clove on his tongue, Kiyoshi hard and throbbing inside of him, and his own slow winding climb to the edge. 

Going over was almost a shock in how suddenly it happened, and how easy it was. He gasped, entire body shuddering and stomach pulling tight and then he riding gentle, warm ripples from the inside out and back down. 

Kiyoshi shifted up, tugged his hips up to follow, and pounded into him. It was fast and as selfish as Kiyoshi ever let himself be, taking what he wanted-needed- as quickly as he could now that Junpei had gotten off. Between one moment and the next Junpei went from whining from uncomfortable overstimulation and losing his breath when Kiyoshi slumped down bonelessly on top of him and liquid heat filled him.

“Tired out?” Kiyoshi asked when he’d finally rolled off of him to settle at his side. Junpei cracked open an eye and, confronted with a soft smile, rolled his eyes. 


End file.
